Insidiae
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: Parfois, tu te demandes ce qu'il se serait passé si Sirius n'avait jamais rencontré James dans ce fichu compartiment. Peut-être qu'il serait encore à la maison. Peut-être qu'il y aurait une grande banderole verte, dans sa chambre, et que tu n'aurais plus à combler le vide laissé par son départ. Incapable d'être lui, incapable de le surpasser. Regulus, le petit roi découronné.


Pour info, l'image est de madcarrot sur deviantart. Elle a une super galerie ! Voili voilou, bonne lecture...

* * *

><p>Tu te souviens, Regie ? Tu te souviens du jour où Sirius t'a tourné le dos ?<p>

Il n'y en pas eu qu'un, à vrai dire. Il y en a d'abord eu un. Puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre… Des instants toujours plus traîtres et toujours plus douloureux, qui s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres, mais auxquels tu laissais pourtant toujours porte ouverte. Parce que quelque part, s'il y'en a eu autant, c'est peut-être bien parce que tu conservais l'espoir qu'il finirait par revenir vers toi, hein ? Qu'il se retournerait en riant, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et les mains dans ses poches, en s'exclamant : « Eh. Tire pas cette tête. Je plaisantais. T'es pmon frère, non ? ».

Tu parles, oui.

T'étais vraiment trop crédule.

**…**

- … Fils indigne… Nous faire ça ! … ton père et moi… nous qui t'avons tant donné…

Tu avais grimpé les étages, ameuté par les bruits. La porte de la chambre de Sirius était entrebâillée, et tu avais alors entraperçu le visage de ta mère, les yeux brûlants et les joues rouges, vociférant à tort et à travers sur ce qui devait être ton frère.

Comme d'habitude.

- … et quand je pense que nous t'avons laissé sympathiser avec ces traîtres à leur sang… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un fils pareil ? Une telle abomination ?! Immonde petit monstre, ah tu nous as bien eus ! Vidée jusqu'au sang, moi, ta pauvre mère –

Et elle avait continué, elle avait continué de brailler jusqu'à s'en user les cordes vocales, inondant de sa voix haut perchée le silence itinérant à la maison des Black, et seulement interrompue de temps à autre par les grognements de son fils qui lui répétait de se taire.

[Sale harpie, sale harpie !]

- Ah, je pourrais tout aussi bien mourir ! Avait fini par geindre Walburga, la voix cassée.

- Et bien épargne-toi le labeur de m'envoyer un faire-part de décès.

Walburga s'était alors de plus belle remise à piailler, plus fort que jamais auparavant, l'insultant de tous les noms sans jamais reprendre son souffle, le traitant d'ingrat, de traître, de vaurien, de voleur, d'assassin - et concluant en lui hurlant de ne plus jamais revenir.

Sirius s'était fait une joie de s'exécuter.

Il avait ouvert la porte en grand, et tu t'étais retrouvé pris sur le fait, misérable petit fouineur que tu étais, immobile devant sa chambre, l'oreille tendue aux aguets.

- Tu pars ? Avais-tu demandé, hébété.

Sirius avait ricané, devant ton air déconfit. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air surpris. Il tenait alors son balai dans la main et son sac était négligemment balancé par-dessus son épaule, et il t'avait regardé comme il aurait regardé un déchet. Tu t'étais senti comme écrabouillé. Incapable de réagir correctement, incapable de savoir quoi faire, tandis que mère par-dessus son épaule s'égosillait encore.

Et alors tu avais compris.

Tu avais compris parce que Sirius avait toujours dit qu'il partirait, un jour. Qu'il foutrait le camp de cette famille de dépravés et qu'alors il serait libre ; débarrassé de cette prison qu'était votre noble et très ancienne maison, débarrassé de vos idéaux, débarrassé de ces têtes d'elfes qui pendouillaient le long des murs. Il le répétait, crier haut et fort et le jeter dans l'air : dès qu'il le pouvait, dès qu'il le voulait, tout comme portant un étendard au-dessus de sa tête et attendant l'instant le plus propice pour vous le jeter au visage, au point d'en prendre des corrections à table et de vous faire chaque fois plus honte aux réunions de familles.

Mais quelque part… Quelque part, tu avais pris ça pour du vent. Parce que Sirius n'avait que seize ans, n'est-ce pas ? Pas d'argent, pas d'endroit où aller, pas d'endroit où loger. Alors, quoiqu'il dise, il était forcément trop fier pour vivre indéfiniment aux dépends d'un autre.

Mais peut-être que tu préférais penser qu'il t'aimait encore suffisamment pour rester à tes côtés.

- J'en ai marre, de rester enfermé ici.

Il t'avait écarté de son chemin en te rentrant dans l'épaule, descendant une à une le reste des marches qui le séparait de sa porte de sortie, et tu l'avais suivi sans y prendre vraiment conscience.

- Et t'iras où ? Chez Potter ?

Sirius n'avait pas répondu. Tu t'étais emballé.

Parce que bien sûr qu'il irait chez lui. Chez qui irait-il d'autres ? Le saint et admirable James Potter, son meilleur ami… Ahhh.

Tu le haïssais, n'est-ce pas, petit Regie ?

Tu le haïssais plus que Rogue lui-même ne le faisait, haïssais son nom, méprisais ses cheveux - et tu abhorrais son sourire, ce sourire qui te narguait, encore et toujours, qui te narguait à chaque fois que tu posais ton regard dessus et qui semblait te dire « c_e n'est plus toi, son frère, désormais. »._

Tu avais serré les poings. Tes ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans ta chair avec violence, mais tu n'en avais eu rien à fiche, sur le moment, trop obnubilé à maudire James Potter, James Potter et son rictus arrogant, James Potter et ce jour où Sirius l'avait rencontré et où il en avait fini par oublier qu'il avait déjà un frère.

Parce que c'était toi, son vrai frère, n'est-ce pas ? _C'ÉTAIT TOI, PUTAIN !_

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu te barres ? Pour ta petite bande minable, ces sales traîtres à leur sang ? Tu avais crié, presque hystérique en cavalant derrière lui.

Et peut-être que là encore t'essayais juste de retenir son attention.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, que ça va tout résoudre ? Que ça fera de toi quelqu'un de meilleur à la sortie ?

- Sûrement plus qu'en restant à écouter vos salades.

- C'est toi qui pourris cette maison ! Pas l'inverse.

Parce qu'autrefois, on entendait encore vos rires résonner dans les couloirs. Et peut-être… peut-être qu'ils étaient étouffés, pour ne pas que Walburga et Orion les entendent, mais au moins ils étaient là, bien présent, et pas juste complètement oubliés.

Autrefois, il n'était pas Gryffondor. Tu n'étais pas à Serpentard.

Poudlard vous avait ruinés.

- T'es un Black, Sirius ! Tu avais donc continué de hurler. T'es un Black, et tu seras toujours un Black. Même si tu quittes cette maison, même si tu fais tout pour te détacher de notre nom, un trou dans la tapisserie n'y changera rien.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, avait sifflé Sirius.

[Quoi, t'es pas un connard ? Mais alors pourquoi t'as passé toutes tes années à martyriser ceux que t'aimais pas ? Parce que t'étais un Gryffondor et qu'ils étaient des Serpentards, tu te prenais pour un héros, tu croyais être un bienfaiteur ? T'es qu'un faux cul, Sirius. Un hypocrite et un menteur.]

- Tu crois ça ? Tu avais ri. Mais dans quel monde tu vis ? T'es exactement pareil !

- Non. NON !

- … aussi violent et taré que n'importe quel membre de cette famille – tu peux courir ailleurs et faire comme si de rien, mais t'y échapperas pas. Juste une question de temps avant que tu ne reviennes aux fondamentaux, avant que tu ne te rappelles où est ta vraie place et où se trouvent tes intérêts-

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

- … avant que tu ne te rappelles quel connard tu es – parce que t'es un malade, Sirius, un putain de malade égoïste et violent et tout ce que t'as jamais su faire, c'est faire le mal autour de toi. Et alors, tu crois que Potter arrivera à le supporter ? Tu crois qu'il t'acceptera tout entier, toi et ton petit côté tordu, tes tendances narcissiques, lui, plus que tout autre, plus que ta propre famille ?

_Pourquoi eux ? _T'aurais voulu rajouter._ Pourquoi lui, pourquoi eux, pourquoi pas moi ?_

Mais ta voix avait fini par dérailler et tu étais resté planté au milieu du hall, à bout de souffle, tandis que mère te dépassait et que Sirius ouvrait en grand la porte d'entrée.

Il s'était tourné vers vous.

Plus suffisant que jamais, plus suffisant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec quiconque. Et il avait fixé votre mère de toute la haine dont il était capable, de toute cette haine qu'il avait accumulée au fil des années et qui peu à peu avait dû recouvrir le peu de respect et de tendresse qu'il aurait pu éprouver pour cette insupportable femme. T'ignorant délibérément.

[T'en vas pas. T'en vas pas, Sirius. Je ferais des efforts, je te le promets… Si tu restes… Je ferais des efforts, je serais le frère parfait. Je t'en supplie reste avec nous. J'ai trop besoin de toi.]_  
><em>  
>C'est ce que t'aurais pu hurler, à cet instant. C'est ce que t'aurais aimé crier à ce frère que t'aimais et que tu détestais tant, à ce frère que t'admirais et honnissais tout à la fois.<p>

À ton grand frère, tout simplement.

Mais au lieu de ça, les mots s'étaient bloqués dans ta gorge et avaient fini étouffé dans un chuchotement inaudible. Comme toujours, parce que quelque part t'avais jamais su t'exprimer, jamais osé aussi peut-être - parce que des deux Sirius avait toujours été le plus intéressant et celui qui avait son mot à dire, qui n'avait pas peur de le faire et qui savait toujours comment l'ouvrir. Alors, ce qui pouvait sortir de ta bouche, en comparaison, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

- Je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme ma véritable famille, avait balancé Sirius.

Et tout s'était passé si vite, tellement vite…

Tu n'avais pas eu le temps de crier que déjà ton frère crachait aux pieds de mère et franchissait la porte du Square.

Une maison qu'il haïssait tellement, qu'il avait tellement haït, qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'y jeter un dernier regard, de regarder ailleurs que vers cette mère qu'il abhorrait de tout son être, et de te regarder toi, ce petit frère qu'il avait pourtant juré de ne jamais abandonner quand vous étiez enfants et que vos petits doigts étaient noués… de regarder, tout simplement.

_Menteur. Menteur. Menteur._

Alors… Tu avais regardé la silhouette de Sirius disparaître au loin – avant que Walburga ne fasse claquer la porte derrière lui dans un excès de rage incontrôlable. Et tu avais eu envie de pleurer, tellement, tellement… Tellement que tu avais cogné ton poing contre le mur, pour estomper les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

Un Black ne pleurait pas.

Un Black ne pleurait jamais.

Et bientôt, le silence avait de nouveau régné dans la Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black.

**…**

Sirius s'était envolé.

Il avait fui, comme un lâche, comme le Serpentard qu'il aurait dû être et qu'il avait pris grand soin d'enterrer, des années auparavant. Et maintenant, il ne demeurait de lui plus qu'une chambre d'adolescent rebelle, plus qu'un trou béant sur l'illustre tapisserie de la maison Black, plus qu'un nom murmuré honteusement entre plusieurs membres d'une même famille.

Sirius était parti et il ne reviendrait jamais.

- Le maître ne devrait pas rester ici, t'avait murmuré tout soudain la voix de Kreattur. Maîtresse Walburga n'aime pas quand le jeune maître vient ici, oh non, non non non, la maîtresse n'est pas contente du tout, elle dit que c'est malsain…

- C'est elle qui est malsaine ! Tu t'étais emporté sans y faire attention, en balançant contre un mur l'un des magazines de Sirius que tu avais entre les mains.

Et tu ne t'étais pas arrêté là. Mettant à sac la chambre de ton frère, brisant, déchirant, et jetant par terre tout ce qui passait à portée de main – à défaut de pouvoir te débarrasser de cette banderole insupportablement rouge et or que Sirius avait pris grand soin d'accrocher avant son départ et que mère n'avait pas réussi à enlever malgré tous ces efforts.

[Et comment Sirius osait-il vous imposer l'ampleur de sa trahison, ici, dans votre propre maison ?]

Kreattur avait couiné devant cet affichage superflu de haine.

Il s'était empressé de battre en retraite, et sans doute, avais-tu pensé, sans doute qu'il irait rapporter ton comportement à mère – mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Ca n'avait plus d'importance, désormais, d'essayer de se conduire comme le fils exemplaire pour pallier aux dérives de l'ainé.

Quoique tu fasses, quoiqu'on dise, tu n'avais jamais réellement été le préféré de tes parents. Il n'y en avait jamais eu que pour Sirius. Le fils prodige, l'enfant béni. Tellement voulu, tellement attendu… L'héritier d'un empire quand toi, tu étais juste la roue de secours. Une paire de fesse à poser sur le trône si jamais son altesse princière venait à disparaître.

Tu te souviens, dis, Regulus, de la façon dont tu as souri lorsqu'un soir à table, les larmes se sont mis à déborder des yeux trop noirs de ta mère, tandis qu'elle fixait la chaise vide de Sirius ? Ton sourire s'était accentué, en voyant Orion détourner le regard, et tu avais souri encore plus en voyant les larmes de mère cavaler en silence le long de ses joues sèches et ridées, le long de son visage parcheminé qui s'émiettait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait dans l'Insupportable et Étouffante maison des Black - dans cette maison de l'horreur où des yeux globuleux d'elfes décapités vous fixaient silencieusement errer de pièce en pièce.

C'était un sourire tellement amer…

Alors non. Rien n'avait plus d'importance, désormais, parce que mère était incapable de comprendre l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour ce fils renié, incapable de comprendre derrière ta rancœur cet amour que tu ressentais pour elle - elle qui n'avait jamais vu que le pâle reflet de Sirius en toi, qui prétendais chaque jour t'aimer et te disait que tu valais tellement, tellement mieux que Sirius !, alors que dans sa bouche ses mots perdaient leur sens et ne devenaient plus que des reproches silencieux.

_[Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas Sirius ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas ton frère ? Va-t'en ! VA-T'EN !]_

Tu avais soupiré, tout en continuant d'aller et venir dans la chambre de ton frère, caressant de tes doigts longs et pâles les contours du bureau de Sirius - Sirius qui détestait tant te voir fouiller dans ses affaires... Mais Sirius n'était plus là, Sirius était parti. Tu pouvais bien faire ce qu'il te plaisait.

Tu avais ouvert ses tiroirs, feuilleté doucement ses correspondances - celles qu'il n'avait pas pris soin d'emporter avec lui. Et tu avais abhorré ces noms que Sirius aimait tant et qui n'était pas le tien. Parce que, quelque part, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était un mot de ton frère, juste un putain de parchemin dans lequel il se serait excusé et aurait promis de revenir te chercher.

Parce que vous étiez frères, n'est-ce pas?

Malgré tout ce que Sirius pouvait dire, tu le savais, tu le sentais, tu sentais ce lien entre vous qui demeurait en dépit de la rage de Sirius et des années qui s'écoulaient péniblement entre vous. Parce que tant qu'il y aurait un frère Black pour le sentir, le lien serait toujours là, bien présent, enfoui sous des larmes constamment refoulées et des regrets inavoués. Et tu sentais ce lien, tu le sentais, et tout ce que tu espérais, c'est que Sirius le sente encore, lui aussi.

D'un geste lent, tu avais reposé les lettres et refermé les tiroirs. Tu t'étais écarté du bureau et avais refoulé ta déception, préférant te concentrer sur les quelques clichés fixés aux murs de ton frère par de la glu perpétuelle. Ces clichés sur lesquels s'animait le visage de ton frère tant aimé - parmi d'autres que tu avais trop vu et aurais préféré ne jamais connaître.

Et tu avais étouffé une grimace, en observant les visages souriant et heureux de ces Gryffondors dont Sirius s'était entourés au fil du temps.

Ces Gryffondors qu'il avait réellement fini par chérir plus que sa propre famille.

**…**

- Dis, Sirius, est-ce que tu tiens encore à moi ?

Tu avais fixé ton frère avec désespoir. Tu avais osé, tu l'avais fait, les mots étaient sortis de ta bouche, enfin. Et maintenant, maintenant tu ne voulais plus détourner le regard, tu ne voulais plus voir autre chose que le noir des yeux de Sirius, que cet iris sombre et implacable qui se rétractait toujours en ta présence. Parce que Sirius était un menteur, il pouvait se mentir à lui-même et aux autres tout à la fois, mais ses yeux disaient toujours la vérité.

Alors, juste un regard, juste un regard, merde!, ça aurait suffi !

Mais Sirius ne t'avait offert qu'un sourire méprisant, et ses cheveux avaient recouvert ses yeux, et Sirius n'avait pas voulu te regarder, et il t'avait tourné le dos, comme ça, avec une telle facilité, que tu avais senti quelque chose en toi se briser. Et tu avais eu tellement, tellement envie de hurler, de le frapper, de lui faire ravaler son sourire… D'éclater en sanglot.

Mais un Black ne pleure pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Un Black n'a pas le droit de pleurer.

- Je ne traîne pas avec les Mangemorts.

La voix de Sirius, grave et impitoyable, avaient résonné sur le quai et tu t'étais demandé s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de les prononcer si fort. Et aussitôt, tu les avais vus, ces regards qui convergeaient sur vous avec un intérêt palpable.

Parce que le monde se réjouissait toujours de vous voir vautrés dans votre propre malheur…

Ta gorge s'était serrée.

Tu avais essayé de parler, de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, de te défendre.

Parce que, merde ! Tu n'avais jamais songé à devenir Mangemort.

Pas un seul jour. Pas un seul instant.

Tu n'y avais jamais songé, parce que Sirius était ton frère, et que même si tu étais à Serpentard, même si tu trainais avec des aspirants, même si tu étais ami avec Severus, ou même Evan, Wilkes et Mulciber, même si père aimait à te parler de cet homme qui promettait vengeance et grandeur à ceux de son sang, Sirius restait et resterait ton grand frère, et tu n'aurais jamais rien fait qui puisse le décevoir.

Mais vous étiez tellement doués, pour vous décevoir mutuellement.

Tu avais levé le menton. Regardant ton frère s'éloigner toujours plus de toi, ses mains fourrées nonchalamment dans les poches de son jean de _moldu_ tandis qu'il quittait peu à peu ce quai sur lequel il ne remettrait probablement plus jamais les pieds avant un bon bout de temps. Et tout à coup, la gorge encore légèrement serrée, tes yeux s'étaient laissé assombrir par une déception plus forte, une rancune plus tenace, une haine plus palpable.

Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu détestais réellement ton frère, plus encore que cette mère dont tu ignorais si tu l'aimais encore, plus encore que ce père trop souvent absent, plus encore que James Potter, encore et toujours ce foutu James Potter, avec ses lunettes ridicules et cette foutue main qu'il avait tendance à passer dans ses foutus cheveux, alors que merde !, ça ne servait à rien à part les graisser d'avantage.

Tu avais eu un sourire amer en observant ton frère te tourner le dos, encore une fois. Pour un frère qui ne l'était pas _réellement _mais qu'il préférait pourtant à toi. Pour des visages que tu avais si souvent détaillés et haït, dans les couloirs de l'école et sur les murs de Sirius.

Il avait transplané.

Ton cœur t'avait fait mal à t'en donner la gerbe, et t'avais juste eu envie de les détruire tout comme ils avaient détruit le lien qui t'unissait à Sirius, chacun à leur manière.

Et alors, une main s'était posée sur ton épaule.

La voix traînante d'Evan Rosier avait résonné à ton oreille comme une mélodie glaçante, entraînant avec elle des pensées noires et obscures qui venaient se tapir dans ton cœur et remplacer les chaînes brisées d'un lien tout juste disparu, et auquel tu avais tant tenu, toi, le petit Regulus, l'enfant roi découronné. En tournant la tête, tu avais aperçu Evan se tenir près de toi, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, ses cheveux retombant sur ses yeux avec le même charme artistique que celui de Sirius.

Ils avaient toujours eu bien plus en commun qu'ils ne le pensaient, ces deux-là.

Plus qu'un sang qu'ils partageaient vraisemblablement avec la tante Druella.

Et c'était peut-être ce sang, qui devait à Sirius et Evan cette insupportable nonchalance et ce tout aussi insupportable sourire moqueur dont Bella avait également hérité mais qui te faisait défaut.

Mais, plus loin derrière ça, il y avait aussi ce mépris des règles : un mépris qui avait valu à l'aîné des Black un reniement pur et simple de sa consanguine de famille, un mépris que, par sa nature serpentarde, le fils unique des Rosier avait réussi à enterrer derrière un masque de faux-semblants et de sourires hypocrites.

Ahhh. Walburga Black aurait aimé Evan.

Toi, tu n'étais que la pâle copie de ton frère. Tu n'étais que Regulus, le petit roi, le sale Regulus qui rapportait tout à sa mère, Regulus, si frêle comparé à Sirius, si décevant, si insignifiant !

Evan, lui, il était comme le Sirius Black qui s'était perdu en route. Ce Sirius exubérant et hautain qui était mort avant d'atteindre ses douze ans, remplacé par le petit rigolo du train, remplacé par celui qui caracolait dans les couloirs avec saint James Potter, à la recherche de la meilleure frasque, à la recherche d'une place en tant que Sirius et non plus en tant que Black.

... Parfois, tu te demandais ce qu'il se serait passé si Sirius n'avait jamais rencontré James dans ce fichu compartiment.

Peut-être qu'il serait encore à la maison. Peut-être qu'il y aurait une grande banderole verte, dans sa chambre, et que tu n'aurais plus à combler le vide laissé par son départ. Incapable d'être lui, incapable de le surpasser.

Tu serais juste Regulus, mais tu serais heureux.

Au final, tu avais dix-sept ans, et c'était la première fois que tu songeais vraiment à rejoindre les rangs de celui qu'on appelait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**…**

Cette nuit-là, en terminant ta mission, tu t'étais empressé de transplaner sur ton palier. Tu t'étais rué sur la porte de ton appartement, celui pour lequel tu avais quitté les silences d'Orion et les reproches de Walburga, et tu y avais introduit tes clefs avec précipitation.

Plus tard, longtemps après que le cliquetis de la serrure se soit fait entendre et que tu ais poussé les battants, tu t'étais rué dans le capharnaüm de ta salle de bain. Ton bras te faisait mal, et tu t'étais dépêché d'ouvrir en grand tous les placards à portée de main à la recherche de quelque chose pour te calmer. Ton cœur battait vite, il était prêt à exploser. Le sang montait à tes tempes et tu t'étais demandé s'il redescendrait un jour.

Tu avais avalé des comprimés les uns après les autres, ingéré trois potions et bu un verre d'alcool, complétement insouciant, complètement inconscient, sans te restreindre ni calmer tes ardeurs.

Tu voulais juste oublier. Oublier la douleur. Oublier tes angoisses. Te fondre dans les médocs et ne plus cauchemarder.

Tant pis si t'en crevais.

Mais, j'y pense… peut-être que tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?

**…**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Reg ? Grouille !

Tu avais sursauté.

Bellatrix continuait de t'invectiver depuis l'étage du dessous, pressée de déguerpir des lieux maintenant qu'elle en avait éliminé les occupants – contemplant sans s'attarder leurs corps reposant dans le salon, étendus le long du sol tels des pantins désarticulés dont on a coupé les chaînes, leurs traits pour toujours figés dans des expressions de terreur et de détresse mal dissimulées. Et son rire… Ahhh. Le rire de Bella résonnait à travers les étages du manoir des Deaborn, et tu avais senti ton souffle se bloquer en entendant ses sales petits ricanements intempestifs se répercuter en écho autour de toi, tandis qu'elle semblait se rapprocher et remontait une à une les marches de la cage d'escalier, inondant l'atmosphère et empoissonnant l'air de sa démence si familière.

Mais la petite fille dans son placard, elle, elle n'avait pas ri. Elle s'était mordue les lèvres, les yeux embués de larmes – et tu étais resté planté devant elle, l'une de tes mains tenant encore le battant de la porte du placard, l'autre à demi-levée, le bout de ta baguette braqué sur son crâne.

Incapable de dire un mot, incapable de faire un geste.

La gamine avait tripoté sa tresse nerveusement, indécise quant à la conduite à tenir, sans savoir que des deux, c'était toi qui le serait toujours plus. Toi et ton visage blême, toi dont les doigts s'étaient crispés autour de ta baguette, toi qui avait serré la mâchoire à t'en faire péter les maxillaires tandis que le sortilège de la mort avait fourmillé dans ton esprit et t'avait brûlé la langue, attendant avec impatience que tu ouvres enfin la bouche pour se précipiter sur l'enfant.

Mais tu n'avais que dix-sept ans. Et elle en avait quoi ? A peine le quart ?

C'était une gamine. Une foutue, foutue gamine. Un putain de gosse.

Et tue-la. _Tue-la, _avait semblé te susurrer la marque sur ton bras. _Tue-la_, avait semblé renchérir la voix perfide de Bellatrix à ton oreille.

Elle n'était pas encore là, mais quelque part, sa silhouette était toujours présente. Elle vous surveillait dans l'ombre, complotait contre vous en silence, vous regardait évoluer comme une mère regarde ses enfants grandir...

Tu les avais sentis, dis, Reg ? Les longs doigts de ta belle-sœur, serpenter à travers tes cheveux, se poser sur tes épaules et les presser doucement, comme pour te dire : « _Vas-y, tue-la ». _Elle avait posé ses lèvres tout contre ton oreille, et elle est était là, à te suivre partout chaque fois que tu faisais quelque chose, à te murmurer " tue-la, tue-la, tue-la" sans arrêt, sans s'arrêter. Des jours que ça durait et qu'elle penchait sa tête sur le côté et qu'elle te fixait de ses grands yeux noirs et qu'elle te hurlait « _TUE-LES ! TUE-LES TOUS ! ALLEZ ! VAS-Y ! »._

...

Ah... Il y avait trop de voix dans ta tête, Reg, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Trop de voix pour te dire quoi faire et ne pas faire, trop de voix qui finiraient par te perdre et te plonger à jamais dans le coaltar si tu n'y prenais pas garde. T'en devenais fou, hein ? Tu te sentais épié, tout le temps, toujours, par Bella et par tout le monde, et tous les jours tu espérais que les voix se tairaient et que tes démons te laisseraient enfin tranquille. Mais c'était toi, Reg, qui les avait invoqués. Toi qui t'étais engagé de plein gré auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait reçu les enseignements du maître et qui maintenant se défilait devant ses devoirs.

Mais t'avais cru quoi, que les choses seraient faciles ? T'étais un Mangemort, Reg. Un putain de Mangemort.

Alors t'avais fermé les yeux.

Juste un court instant, juste le temps pour toi d'effacer la silhouette ombrageuse de Bellatrix, d'effacer sa voix et ses prières incessantes, angoissantes et morbides.

[Continue donc, Reg, continue tant qu'il en est encore temps. Un jour, tes paupières ne seront plus un rempart suffisant – la folie de Bella submergera ta misérable petite cervelle, et tu deviendras fou.]

- Tu vas me tuer ? Avait soudain chuchoté la petite fille.

Elle avait redressé sa tête vers toi, et il y avait eu tellement d'innocence dans ce regard de gamin faiblard et pleurnichard, tellement… Tu n'avais pas pu t'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amer.

- Sûrement, t'étais-tu entendu murmurer.

Et la gosse n'avait rien répliqué. Elle n'avait même pas pleurniché. Elle n'avait pas crié, elle ne s'était pas débattue...

_Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? _

C'était une gamine, elle aurait dû se jeter sur toi, ribler tes jambes de coups de pied et te frapper de toute sa taille, et essayer de s'enfuir, s'enfuir loin, très loin d'ici, essayer de te pousser et de courir se cacher quelque part, sous son lit, sous la table, n'importe où et comme n'importe quel putain de gosse l'aurait fait… Ç'aurait été tellement plus facile après ça, de poser le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe, et de la regarder s'effondrer au sol. Tellement plus facile...

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle gardé son calme ? Pourquoi était-elle restée plantée là, à te regarder avec des yeux implorants ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait, que t'étais un mec bien ? Que t'allais te laisser attendrir, comme ça, par sa petite voix et ses taches de rousseur ? Mais non… Non, t'étais pas un mec bien, t'étais pas un mec sympa, et même si tu l'avais été, un jour, t'étais plus censé l'être, parce que t'étais un Mangemort, merde, un putain de Mangemort, sans pitié ni remords –et t'avais plus de morale Reg, t'en avais plus, tu l'avais congédié en même temps que t'avais reçu la marque, en même temps que t'avais tué tes premiers Sang-de-Bourbe… Alors un enfant, un adulte…

Quelle différence, si le sang était impur, quelle différence, _merde_ !

Ferme ta gueule et suis les ordres, c'était tout ce qu'on t'avait jamais demandé.

- Tiens, tiens, mais quelle jolie jouet tu as là, cousin, avait soudain caqueté la voix de Bellatrix par-dessus ton épaule.

Et cette fois-ci, elle était réellement là. Elle n'était pas juste une de ces multiples voix dans ta tête, pas juste le reflet de ta folie naissante – elle était là, meurtrière et définitivement bien _vivante_, le visage baigné de sang et dardant ses yeux soupçonneux sur toi, sa baguette à la main.

- Tu comptais en profiter tout seul ? Avait-elle minaudé.

Elle t'avait souri.

Ses lèvres s'étaient retroussées, et ses dents s'étaient tenues là, blanches et presque scintillantes, blanches alors que tout en elle était aussi noir que son ancien nom, tellement blanches que ç'en était devenu presque incongru. Elle t'avait souri, et son sourire n'avait été que folie enfantine, folie d'une innocence factice et illusoire, folie d'une petite fille sournoise et mesquine, faussement naïve et sage...

Non, Bella n'avait rien d'une enfant. Elle avait le corps d'une femme, et tout, de ses lèvres charnues à sa crinière d'ébène, appelait à la luxure.

Bellatrix était une guerrière, sans peurs, dépourvues de faiblesses, et rien ne pouvait la rendre plus fière que de tuer des Sang-de-Bourbes, rien ne pouvait l'exciter d'avantage que d'entrevoir son sourire triomphant se refléter dans leurs orbes terrorisés, rien ne pouvait égaler le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à torturer tout être à portée de baguette. Elle vivait pour voir la douleur s'infiltrer par tous les pores de leur peau, jusqu'à les paralyser et les rendre malades à en crever, elle vivait pour les entendre crier, hurler, gémir et supplier. Elle vivait pour tuer, torturer, _s'éclater_.

Et aujourd'hui, ahhh, aujourd'hui… Elle s'était trouvée un nouveau jouet. Un jouet qu'on pouvait tordre dans tous les sens et briser en mille morceaux, un jouet dont on pouvait tirer les nattes et écouter les sanglots tout en l'assommant de doloris.

- Ecarte-toi, avait-elle fait. Ecarte-toi, avait-elle répété devant ton silence, voyant que tu ne t'exécutais pas. Puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir t'en charger…

- Avada Kedavra !

Tu avais complétement flippé.

Pendant un court instant, la petite fille avait frémi. Elle avait resserré ses doigts sur son doudou, ouvert de grands yeux hallucinés. Son dos était venu frapper le fond du placard et avait glissé le long de la paroi en bois, pour venir s'effondrer au milieu des balais et des serpillières.

Bellatrix et toi étiez restés silencieux.

Et puis, devant ta baguette encore levée et ton visage désarçonné, Bella avait éclaté de rire.

Un rire dément, comme son sourire, et tout en riant elle s'était mise à tourner sur elle-même, les bras écartés, ravie comme jamais, ravie de transformer le monde en un monde d'Impardonnables, un monde de rouge et de vert dans lequel les papillons ne volaient pas et où l'herbe était jonchée de petites ailes déchirées et multicolores, pour qu'ils ne puissent jamais s'enfuir.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux, cousin !

Tu avais serré ta baguette.

Tellement et avec une telle rage que tu aurais voulu l'enfoncer dans la gorge de Bella, l'enfoncer si profond qu'il en serait sorti un gros geyser de sang, de ce sang dont elle était si fière et pour lequel elle était même prête à mourir.

Et peu importe qu'elle soit ta cousine, peu importe qu'elle soit hiérarchiquement au-dessus de toi et qu'elle soit le lieutenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Peu, importe, pourvu qu'elle se taise.

**…**

Tu n'avais jamais été aussi pressé de retirer tes vêtements. Prendre une bonne douche, te détartrer à en saigner.

Ton corps s'était plié en deux, le sang envahissait ta bouche, et tu l'avais regardé avec horreur éclabousser de rouge les parois auparavant vierges du lavabo.

_Rouge. Rouge. Rouge. _

Toujours ce putain de rouge qui recouvrait déjà la chambre de Sirius, ce putain de rouge sur la cravate de ton frère ; mais pourquoi, pourquoi ce n'était pas du _vert_ ? Pourquoi ?

Brusquement, tu avais relevé la tête et observé ton reflet se muer devant la glace.

Mais tout ce que tu avais vu dans tes yeux, en plongeant ton regard à l'intérieur de tes propres pupilles, c'était ceux de Sirius en train de te fixer et de te hurler son dégoût.

Alors tu avais hurlé. Tu avais hurlé contre Sirius, tu lui avais hurlé à quel point c'était lui l'être le plus abject de vous deux, tu lui avais hurlé à quel point tu le haïssais, et les yeux de Sirius avaient semblé comme imploser tandis que la glace avait volé en éclat à travers la pièce, et tu avais frémi en sentant les ongles de ton frère se planter dans ton bras, frémi en les sentant égratigner la surface de ta peau dénudée, et tu-

Tu avais doucement baissé les yeux sur ton avant-bras, déchiqueté par le verre.

Quelques morceaux coupants se gorgeaient de ton sang - et tu avais contemplé avec une fascination presque morbide le serpent onduler sur ton bras, et s'abreuver de ta peine.

Tu t'étais senti grisé.

Grisé plus que jamais par le fait d'être toi, et plus juste une copie de Sirius, grisé parce qu'enfin il n'avait plus être à être là pour te dire ce que tu devais faire, grisé parce que tu existais sans lui et qu'enfin tu étais libre, débarrassé de son image, débarrassé de vos ressemblances.

- Tu as vu Sirius ? Tu as vu ce que je suis devenu ?

Sirius avait choisi sa voie, tu avais trouvé la tienne.

Et peu importait, au final, que ton bras te fasse mal et que chaque jour tu sentes la culpabilité grandir en toi, que ça te ronge de part en part et que t'en perde parfois un peu les pédales.

T'avais ta chance de rendre les choses biens, de tracer ton propre chemin. Et peut-être que porter la marque n'était pas l'idéal, pour toi qui te souciais tant du sort des enfants et des elfes de maison, mais tu t'étais trouvé une nouvelle famille, aux côtés du Lord Noir. Une famille dans laquelle tu avais le droit de faire tes preuves, et où personne à part peut-être Bellatrix ne te demandait d'être ton propre frère.

Parce que Bellatrix… Elle te souriait toujours, elle se faufilait à tes côtés quand elle en avait l'occasion, et elle te parlait, elle te murmurait à l'oreille d'une voix presque maternelle, mais elle te faisait flipper, hein ?

Elle était comme un démon qui se jouait de toi, prêt à te pourrir l'existence à la moindre incartade, et son rire, oh, son rire !, cet insupportable rire de petite fille qu'elle se plaisait tant à prendre, celui qu'elle prenait auprès de Sirius lorsqu'ils étaient enfant et qu'elle, quoi ? - minaudait ?

Bellatrix avait toujours adoré Sirius.

Plus que nécessaire, plus que de raison, et peut-être que ce n'était pas de l'amour en son sens véritable, mais elle avait beau dire qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle le haïssait, et qu'elle serait la première à danser sur son cadavre, cracher, pisser ou ce que vous voulez, elle avait beau dire qu'elle le méprisait… Elle était comme tous les autres. Désespérément fascinée, incroyablement obsédée par ce Black qui refusait d'en être un et qui vous détestait tous tellement.

Sirius brillait.

Il brillait tellement que tout le monde se sentait attiré par lui, il brillait tellement qu'il était comme une étoile, une étoile auprès de qui on n'aurait voulu rien d'autre que graviter jour après jour.

Alors, quand Bellatrix disait mépriser son cousin, ce n'était pas Sirius qu'elle méprisait.

C'était toi, juste toi - parce que tu n'étais rien d'autre que Regulus et que tu ne brillerai jamais, jamais assez.

**…**

Tu les avais regardés.

Tous ces êtres perdus comme toi au milieu de cet océan de marques, plongés dans l'obscurité de la tanière du maître, attendant qu'il se prononce sur vos prochaines attaques, et insouciants derrière leur cagoule… Des êtres pas forcément mauvais, mais pas forcément bons non plus.

Vous aviez tous vos propres raisons de faire partis des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et le pire, c'est que parfois, ce n'était même pas juste pour servir la cause du maître - pas juste pour réinstaurer l'ancien système et supprimer les Sang-de-Bourbe, ni même dominer les moldus - mais pour servir sa cause à soi. L'appât du gain et du sang, les promesses de grandeur et l'attrait du pouvoir, la peur des représailles…

Et tu t'étais brusquement senti un peu comme un con, hein, Regulus ?

A croire que tu t'étais trouvé des gens pour colmater le vide qu'avait provoqué Sirius en toi. A croire que tu pouvais aller au bout du chemin quand tu savais pertinemment que tu prenais le mauvais, juste pour ne pas être comme Sirius, juste pour être différent - et peut-être aussi un peu pour l'emmerder, et lui montrer quel monstre il avait créé.

Toi aussi, quelque part, tu avais rejoint le maître pour le pouvoir qu'il aurait pu te conférer. Tu aurais été un excellent élève, tu serais devenu fort – toujours plus fort, et père et mère aurait été fier, et peut-être, peut-être que tu te serais hissé au niveau de Sirius. Vous n'auriez plus juste été frère, vous auriez été égaux. Différents mais compatibles, comme vous l'aviez toujours été.

Deux morceaux d'âme.

Mais maintenant…

Plus t'y songeais, et plus tu te sentais con. T'avais fait une erreur, une erreur monumentale, et maintenant ton propre bras t'entravait et tu ne savais même plus quoi en faire. T'étais paumé, paumé, paumé, coincé entre deux chaises, parce qu'un Mangemort qui désertait était un Mangemort mort, et que si tu désertais, le maître te retrouverait, et il enverrait quelqu'un t'assassiner – probablement Bella, cousine Bella et ses yeux trop sombres, ses yeux à qui rien ne pouvait échapper et qui s'empressait toujours de rapporter les choses à son tant-aimé Maître. Mais si tu trouvais Sirius avant… qui dit qu'il se souviendrait de sa promesse ?

Sirius t'avait laissé tomber. Il ne verrait plus jamais que la marque sur ton bras et te claquerait la porte au nez. « C'est ta merde, Regulus, » dirait-il assurément. « Je t'avais prévenu. ».

Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui.

Tu pouvais régler les choses par toi-même, redorer ton éclat terni.

En t'opposant au maître, tu pourrais rechercher la rédemption, et te faire oublier. Tu n'aurais plus à t'enfiler des tonnes et des tonnes de comprimés pour oublier le rire assommant de Bella et les geignements incessants qui bercent tes tympans.

Tu serais libre.

Tu changerais de nom.

Parce que peut-être que Sirius avait eu raison, au final. Peut-être qu'en délaissant ton nom, tu aurais une chance de ne pas laisser sa noirceur dévorer le reste.

Alors, en les regardant tous, Evan, Severus, Rabastan, Rodolphus… En les regardant tous, tu t'étais demandé s'ils savaient réellement qui était leur Seigneur. S'ils savaient que ce maître que vous vénériez tant n'était en fait rien de plus qu'un fou qui n'avait plus rien d'un homme, un fou prêt à scinder son âme pour des rêves d'immortalité, et à en laisser les fragments pourrir quelque part pour l'éternité.

Kreattur t'avait tout dit. Kreattur t'avait conté ce que le Sombre Seigneur lui avait demandé de faire.

La caverne, le médaillon. Ce poison abominable.

Et tu avais compris.

Tu avais compris et maintenant tu doutais, tu repensais à ton engagement pour la cause, au sang qui continuait de te lécher les mains, même absent, et à cette marque qui te brûlait le bras et le glaçait tout à la fois. Tu doutais, et tu pensais à ton frère et tu savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, vous finiriez par vous affronter, parce que c'était forcé, c'était obligé, n'est-ce pas ? Sirius détestait tellement les Mangemorts ! Nul doute qu'il ne faisait déjà parti d'un groupe d'opposants. Nul doute que tu finirais un jour par le retrouver en train de se jeter à corps perdu dans une bataille, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour des impurs et des moldus.

Et peut-être… peut-être que l'un de vous finirait par tuer l'autre, et ce serait vraiment la fin.

**…**

- Regulus ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Andromeda t'avait regardé avec prudence, sa baguette fermement ancrée contre sa paume, l'autre retenant le chambranle de la porte - comme si tout chez toi la débectait, comme si tu n'étais pas le bienvenu, le monstre venu en pleine nuit pour l'assassiner.

Et c'était sûrement ça, hein ? A en croire ses yeux rivés sur ton bras gauche et ses mains qui tremblaient.

Sans doute qu'elle se demandait comment tu l'avais retrouvé, si tu venais pour la tuer, si tu venais de la part de Bellatrix.

Et tu t'étais demandé, alors... S'il était normal, de se faire craindre par les membres de sa propre famille ? De vous acharner les uns contre les autres jusqu'à ce qu'au final, le monde extérieur ne devienne qu'un piètre danger, comparé à vous même : car vous étiez vos propres ennemis, et Bellatrix en serait le plus grand.

- Juste quelque chose à te remettre. Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?

Elle avait eu l'intelligence de ne rien répliquer, se contentant de se mordre les lèvres à l'entendre du reproche sous-jacent. Voyant qu'elle ne pousserait pas les civilités plus loin et qu'elle ne t'inviterait probablement pas à entrer, tu lui avais tendu avec négligence le paquet que tu destinais à Sirius.

- Pourquoi tu ne le lui livres pas toi-même ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a guère de temps à accorder à une pauvre tâche comme moi ?

- Ne dis pas ça...

- Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire ?

Le regard de pitié qu'elle t'avait adressé t'avait révulsé : comme si elle se reconnaissait en toi, elle qui avait quitté le manoir familial des années auparavant, le nom réduit en cendre sur l'antique tapisserie d'Orion et Walburga par Bellatrix elle-même, méprisée par ses sœurs - et tiens, ne semblait-elle pas en ce moment même être en train de regretter de ne pas avoir plus cherché à te connaître, durant votre enfance, à t'épauler, te sortir de ton ombre, t'empêcher de perdre pieds ?

Arrête de me regarder comme ça, t'aurais voulu lui jeter.

Parce que peut-être qu'elle était à l'image de Bellatrix, et que tu l'étais à celle de Sirius, peut-être que ça aurait pu vous rapprocher, mais tu n'étais pas comme elle, tu n'étais pas un traître- du moins, pas envers ta famille - et il était hors de question qu'on t'assimile à elle.

- Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

Tu avais reniflé.

Et puis, soudain, une minuscule silhouette s'était faufilée à travers l'interstice de la porte. Elle s'était échappée de justesse des bras de ta cousine, et tu avais regardé avec horreur un enfant aux cheveux roses se jeter contre tes jambes de Regulus et les encercler avec ferveur.

- Sirius ! Avait-elle babillé de sa voix d'enfant.

Tu étais resté tétanisé. Et la petite... La petite avait continué de se presser contre toi, sans que tu ne puisses la retenir.

- T'as apporté des cadeaux, dis ?

La petite - Nymphadora, si tu t'en souvenais bien - avait fini par s'écarter, peut-être en te sentant te raidir à son contact. En levant sa tête vers toi et en t'observant plus attentivement, son front s'était plissé et elle avait affiché une moue boudeuse.

- T'es pas Sirius...

- Comme tu peux le voir, tu avais confirmé sèchement.

[_Tu n'étais pas Sirius, tu n'étais pas Sirius ! Tu existais, toi aussi, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne se souvenait jamais du petit Regulus ?_]

La bouche de Nymphadora s'était arrondie tandis qu'elle s'était raccrochée à sa mère, apparemment déçue. Tu n'avais pas manqué de le remarquer et ton visage s'était assombri.

- C'est Regulus, s'était alors sentie obligée de préciser Andromeda. Le frère de Sirius.

- Ah, alors c'est pour ça qu'ils se ressemblent comme ça ! Avait clamé victorieuse la petite. Moi c'est Tonks, tu veux voir ce que je sais faire avec mes cheveux après ?

- Non.

Le sourire de Nymphadora s'était crispé. Sa main, tendue naturellement dans l'attente d'une quelconque empoignade, s'était retrouvée à pendouiller misérablement dans le vide, et avait fini par se rétracter. L'enfant elle-même avait fini par retourner à l'intérieur de la maison, et cousine Andro t'avait adressé un regard de reproche.

Mais quoi ? Tu n'étais pas venu pour ça- pas venu renouer avec Andromeda et faire joujou avec son engeance.

- Tu lui donneras bien, hein ? Avais-tu donc seulement repris en lui collant de force le paquet de Sirius dans les mains. C'est important.

- Oui... Oui, je le ferai.

Le soulagement t'avais assailli.

Et Andromeda... Andromeda avait fini par lever un regard suspicieux vers toi, te demandant ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire- comme si elle craignait que tu n'ailles tuer quelqu'un.

- Seulement le nécessaire, avais-tu donc ricané.

Parce qu'il le fallait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il le fallait...

**...**

Il croyait que t'étais un trouillard, hein ?

Il croyait que tu ne pourrais pas briller, il était comme tous les autres, il te méprisait, il te méprisait tellement, tellement, tellement… Tellement qu'il t'a tourné le dos…

_[C'est de ta faute, Sirius ! C'est de ta faute si le lien s'est rompu. C'est de ta faute, si j'ai voulu autant briller.]_

Une nouvelle fois, ta gorge se bloque._  
><em>  
>Elle se bloque sous le poids des trahisons, sous le poids des chaînes rompues et de toutes ces années gâchées à hurler ta rage en silence, et puis aussi, sous la pression de cette eau froide, si froide et qui n'en finit pas de s'infiltrer en toi, que ce soit par ton nez, ta bouche, par tous les pores de ta peau, tandis que des bras putrides et des visages décharnés t'entraînent vers le fond dans de long râles d'agonies étouffés par le bruissement de l'eau.<p>

Mais t'es déjà mort, quand t'atteins le fond.

T'es mort depuis longtemps, étouffé dans l'ombre de Sirius pour avoir été trop aveuglé par sa lumière.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Dis, Reg, tu veux que je te dise un truc marrant ?

Un jour, Sirius s'est souvenu de sa promesse.

Il avait appris que tu t'étais fait enrôler. Ça ne l'avait pas tellement surpris. Après tout, la cousine y était déjà. Pourquoi pas toi ? Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché, plus tard, pendant une de ses allées et venues dans les nombreux bars de l'Allée des Embrumes, de tomber sur un Evan ivre mort au détour d'une ruelle et d'essayer de prendre de tes nouvelles.

Et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ?

- Quoi, t'es pas au courant ? Regulus a déserté. _Il est mort_, Black, t'entends ?

- Tu mens.

- Tu crois que je mentirais pour si peu ? Allons Black, tu vaux mieux que ça !

Evan avait laissé échapper un petit ricanement et ton frère s'était empressé de se jeter sur lui dans un grondement sonore, toutes retenues envolées. Il s'était saisi du pauvre sorcier par la gorge et l'avait plaqué d'une main ferme contre le mur derrière lui, s'emparant de sa baguette de l'autre pour venir la planter en travers de sa gorge...

- Tu veux quoi, Sirius, me tuer ? avait alors chuchoté Evan avec un grand sourire perfide.

Et Merlin sait à quel point oui, il l'aurait voulu.

Sirius n'avait jamais pu blairer Evan.

D'aucuns diront qu'il détestait Rogue, mais hé, réveillez-vous, c'était la Némésis de James, pas la _sienne__._ Et Sirius était bien trop égoïste pour partager ce genre de chose - même si, certes, le nez un tantinet trop graisseux de Rogue avait une fâcheuse tendance à farfouiller là où il ne devrait pas et qu'il avait dû lui arriver _une_ ou _deux_ fois de lui baisser son caleçon en public et de lui indiquer l'antre d'un _certain_ loup-garou. Mais est-ce que c'était de sa faute à lui s'il avait toujours été impulsif et que Rogue avait vraiment un gros nez ?

Alors, Sirius s'était contenté de détester Evan.

Evan et ses clopes, son rictus moqueur et sa _sale petite gueule_ de bourgeois arrogant.

Mais dans le fond, ce qu'il détestait le plus, Sirius, chez son exubérant et plausible cousin éloigné, c'était lui-même, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais de quoi tu te plains au juste ? C'est de ta faute si ton frère est mort, non ? avait continué de ricaner Evan.

Et non. Noooooon.

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Il t'avait prévenu, il avait fait de son mieux – mais il ne pouvait pas toujours être sur ton dos, hein ? T'étais assez grand pour faire tes choix tout seul, t'avais qu'à en faire de meilleurs. Et si t'en avais fait des mauvais, alors c'était de ta faute, c'était de la faute de Walburga et d'Orion, la faute de tous les Black qui empoisonnait tout sur leur passage, la faute de votre consanguine de famille et de votre tarée de cousine – et non, non, tu ne pouvais pas être mort, tu n'avais pas le droit, pas le droit de lui laisser porter seul ce foutu nom qu'était celui des Black, pas le droit !_  
><em>  
>Sirius avait collé son poing dans la figure d'Evan.<p>

Et il avait continué, plusieurs fois, déchargeant sa frustration à travers les coups, jusqu'à ce que son poing finisse par virer au bleu et que le visage d'Evan se laisse recouvrir de croûtes.

Et peut-être que quelque part, en le frappant autant, il voulait juste se cogner lui-même et y noyer sa propre culpabilité.


End file.
